<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's a little jealous by FishyFishXD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590081">He's a little jealous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishyFishXD/pseuds/FishyFishXD'>FishyFishXD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Jealous Remus Lupin, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishyFishXD/pseuds/FishyFishXD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'Oh please, they were all over you.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's a little jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus and Sirius’ relationship was a secret. The only people that knew about them were James Potter and Peter Pettigrew, because they’d caught Sirius sneaking back into his bed after being in Remus’.</p>
<p>There were good things about it, the sneaking around, the subtle looks in classes that no one else knew about, the secret notes.</p>
<p>However, there were also bad things about it. The constant hiding and worrying about being found out, the not being able to hold hands or kiss in public, and the constant flirting.</p>
<p>This was a big one for Remus, as Sirius always gained female attention. There was always a new girl flirting with him, trying to get with him.</p>
<p>But, at the end of the day, Sirius was gay, and we was dating Remus. Except, no one knew that, and there might be that one girl he paid attention to for the popularity.</p>
<p>It started at breakfast. It was a Gryffindor girl from the year below. It was also the day before the full moon, so Remus was in his usual pre-moon grumpy faze.</p>
<p>They were discussing a prank on the Slytherins when she decided to walk over to them, and sat down next to Sirius.</p>
<p>All of the marauders were confused, as none of them knew who this girl was, and immediately stopped talking.</p>
<p>Remus was the only one that twigged straight away why she was there, so he decided to just keep his head down and not say anything. He was used to it by now.</p>
<p>Remus was trying to focus on something else, what homework he had to do that night, when he felt James kick him gently. He looked up, and James and Peter were both looking at him sympathetically.</p>
<p>“You good?” James asked him, under his breath.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” Remus responded. He then stood up, and walked out of the hall, not looking back at them.</p>
<p>Sirius, assuming that it was something to do with the full moon, as he was rarely interested in the girls around him, didn’t bother to chase after him, even though he was still concerned.</p>
<p>Next, at lunchtime. Remus wasn’t too bothered about her, Cynthia, he’d learned her name was, coming back to bother him again, as usually it was a different girl each meal.</p>
<p>However, she returned. Remus had caught sight of her walking into the Great Hall with her Ravenclaw friend. She muttered a few words to her, before making a beeline for the empty seat next to Sirius.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, not again.” Remus muttered to himself, looking away from the girl.</p>
<p>“What?” James asked him, as he’d heard what he had just said under his breath. Remus just simply gestured over to Cynthia, who was walking over to them.</p>
<p>Sirius looked slightly uncomfortable as the girl sat down next to him. She smiled at him, and went back to flirting with him.</p>
<p>To keep up his front, Sirius pretended to enjoy it, and flirted back with her.</p>
<p>Remus tried to block it out, but he couldn’t, and ended up walking out of the Great Hall again, not finishing his dinner.</p>
<p>Sirius went after him this time, it was unusual for him to act out twice in one day.</p>
<p>Remus managed to get halfway to the library, before Sirius cornered him.</p>
<p>“What’s up with you?” Sirius asked him. Remus rolled his eyes at him.</p>
<p>“What’s up with me?! What’s up with me is that you don’t seem to care.” Remus stated, and began to walk away from him, but Sirius was too fast to get away from.</p>
<p>“C’mon Moony, of course I care.” Sirius responded confused.</p>
<p>“You seem to care more about her today.” Remus muttered, but Sirius caught it.</p>
<p>“So that’s what this is about?” Sirius realised. He sighed and looked at his boyfriend. “You should just ignore her, she’s not doing anything.”</p>
<p>“Oh, please! She was all over you!” Remus exclaimed, shoving Sirius away, annoyed. “So, it’s her today, and another tomorrow. What about me?”</p>
<p>“What about you?!” Sirius snapped, annoyed at his reaction now.</p>
<p>“I’m your boyfriend! And you seem to pay more attention to them then you do me.” Remus responded. “It’s them, or me. If you wanna keep up your image, then do. I don’t care.”</p>
<p>He did care. He cared so much. He loved him, and we scared to tell him that.</p>
<p>Sirius hesitated, and that’s all Remus needed.</p>
<p>“Don’t talk to me. And don’t bother coming to the Shack tomorrow night, I don’t want you there.” Remus told him, before he noticed James and Peter walking towards them, a small group of First Years behind them who were getting to their lessons early.</p>
<p>“Oh, look, people. I should leave, God forbid they see me anywhere near you.” Remus snapped at his boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend now. He shoved him backwards, before he walked back to the dorm.</p>
<p>Remus sat away from the group at Dinner, sitting with Lily, Marlene and Mary instead.</p>
<p>Cynthia was back at it again. And Remus couldn’t care less this time.</p>
<p>“What’s up with that girl?” Mary spoke up, looking over at the other three marauders down the table. “She’s just edging her way into his life. Like he’d like a girl like her.”</p>
<p>Like he’d like a girl. Remus thought to himself, as his picked at his food.</p>
<p>“Remus, are you okay?” Lily asked him, noticing how had a slightly sad look on his face.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” Remus muttered, swirling his food around his plate, not eating any of it. He’d actually barely touched it.</p>
<p>“You’re not.” Lily corrected. “You’re not eating, or sitting with your friends, and I saw you walk out of Breakfast and Lunch earlier.”</p>
<p>Remus shrugged, and took a sip of his water. In reality, he felt like breaking down. Crying in Lily’s arms, telling her how much he loved him, and that he didn’t love him back. How they’d shared all those moments, and now it was over, just because of this one girl.</p>
<p>“You’ve fallen out with one of them, haven’t you?” Lily guessed, and Remus nodded. Lily gave him a sympathetic look. “Well, you do know that you’re going to have to sleep in the same room as him, so you’re going to have to make up.”</p>
<p>“Then I guess I’m sleeping in the common room.” Remus responded. Lily sighed.</p>
<p>“We can help you make up with him, if you want?” Marlene suggested. “You’ve got to tell you why it happened first.”</p>
<p>Remus didn’t respond, just looked up and glared at the girl sitting next to the boy he loved. Sirius had her arm around her, obviously flirting. It wouldn’t last long, Remus knew that, but it still bothered him.</p>
<p>“It’s the girl isn’t it, you...” Marlene began, but was cut off by Lily.</p>
<p>“Oh, my God!” Lily exclaimed, but quietly. “Muffilato.”</p>
<p>No one would be able to hear the four now as they talked, for a few minutes.</p>
<p>“You like her!” Mary exclaimed, realising what she thought it was. Remus shook his head.</p>
<p>“You like him.” Lily corrected her friend, making Marlene and Mary both stare at Remus for a response. Remus shook his head again.</p>
<p>“I love him.” Remus replied, and Lily smiled widely at him.</p>
<p>“Well, in that case, we need to set you guys up!” Marlene insisted.</p>
<p>“We dated, since the beginning of this year.” Remus told them, and the girls’ eyes all widened. “Broke up during lunch.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?” Lily asked.</p>
<p>“Cares more about his reputation than me.” Remus announced, rather sadly.</p>
<p>“Did he dump you for her?” Mary asked him.</p>
<p>“Mary!” Lily warned the girl.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Remus.” Mary apologised.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter. He might as well have.” Remus told the three. He glanced over at the remaining marauders and the girl. James and Peter both looked extremely uncomfortable, and Sirius seemed to be really into the girl. “He doesn’t even like girls.”</p>
<p>“He’s gay?” Marlene questioned. “Even though it’s none of my business, are you?”</p>
<p>Remus shook his head.</p>
<p>“I guess that means I still have a chance.” Mary winked at him, tossing her Afro-style hair over her shoulder. This earned a laugh from the group.</p>
<p>Later that night, Remus sat in the common room, his Transfiguration book on his lap.</p>
<p>He could see Sirius sitting in the opposite corner of the room. He should be doing his homework too, but he was preoccupied with the girl sitting on his lap.</p>
<p>Remus tried to ignore them, he really did, but he just couldn’t. He looked down and got through one sentence before he looked up again.</p>
<p>He wished he hadn’t looked up again.</p>
<p>Cynthia, the girl on Sirius’ lap, kissed him. Remus couldn’t bare to watch. He stood up and walked briskly out of the common room and towards the dorms.</p>
<p>Sirius shoved the girl off of him. All he could think about was Remus. His Moony. And why he had done what he did. Then he decided, he didn’t care. He didn’t care about the strange looks in the hallway for dating a dude. He didn’t care about his reputation anymore. All he cared about, was Remus.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” The girl asked him.</p>
<p>“I can’t do this.” Sirius stated, and lifted the girl off of his lap and stood. He looked to the chair where Remus usually sat, and saw that he wasn’t there.</p>
<p>There was a noise. The sound of Remus dropping his Transfiguration book on the floor, and him cursing in response.</p>
<p>Sirius’ head turned in that direction, and saw him by the stairs to the boys dorms.</p>
<p>Sirius walked fast, almost ran to him. And when Remus looked up, he was faced with Sirius looking down on him.</p>
<p>Remus sighed, and stood to his usual height, which was well above Sirius.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk to you.” Remus told him.</p>
<p>“Good, because I don’t want to talk.” Sirius responded. And then he kissed him. Full on the mouth as everyone watched.</p>
<p>When they, eventually, pulled apart, Sirius muttered three simple words.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Remus stood, taken aback by his, now boyfriend’s, words.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” Remus smiled, and kissed him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come and say hi on Tumblr - unholytrinity-marauders</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>